happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Swindler
Swindler is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Swindler is a purple-blue rat who is obsessed with money, much like Lifty and Shifty. But instead of stealing, he is a con-man who gains from the use of various scams and frauds, hence his name. He would commonly sell items or build attractions out of things he finds in the trash. Most of the time, these scams go awry, leading to the deaths of others and himself. When characters get interested by something, Swindler uses it to his advantage by having them pay to witness it. He usually works at jobs which involve scamming people. Much of his deaths and kills will involve his scams. He rarely keeps the money he earns, mostly due to his deaths or if he has to pay refunds to his "customers". Episodes Starring Roles *Sucks to Pay *Scam and Eggs *Scrappyland *Scam Alert *Christmas Once Again *Technical Difficulties *Artful of Frauds *You're Gonna Pay *The Re-tail Store * Garage Madness * Random's Sweater * Copy Rat * Door-to-Dorror * Insert Coin * Unfair Funfair * Sit Still, Feel Pity * Fold It Right There * Socio-Bath * Scrapping It Off * Bring the Mattress * Ice Cream, Ice Scheme *Makes Scents to Me Featuring Roles *Sloppy Seconds *Boiled Over *Justin Beaver *Shell We Begin? *Weasel Stompin' Day *Car-mageddon *Stare Master *G.P.F.U. *The Incredible Bulk * Gigglerella * I Have Snow Idea * All To Myself * Race Yourself * Computer Crisis * Cheat Codes * Leaf Us Be * Good Rebels * Sphere to Stay * Napkin A Good Time * Wire Are You Doing * Trouble with the Trolley * Can't Unseen It * What's Going Down Appearances *Pieces and Serenity *One Foot of Luck *Pitch a Ride *Air Con-temptible *True Hen-acity Fates Deaths #Sucks to Pay - Sucked into a vacuum. #Sloppy Seconds - Impaled on Perry's horns. #Scam and Eggs - Shot by flying piece of chocolate. #Scrappyland - Run over by shopping cart. #Scam Alert - Stabbed by Pierre. #Christmas Once Again - Mauled by angry mob. #Boiled Over - Impaled in the eye. #Technical Difficulties - Head clamped by laptop. #Artful of Frauds - Splatters into a wall. #You're Gonna Pay - Sliced by money. #Justin Beaver - Crashes into tour bus. #Weasel Stompin' Day - Crushed by Spitfire. #Car-mageddon - Crushed by wall. #Stare Master - Decapitated by Movy. #The Re-tail Store - Crushed when his store collapses. #The Incredible Bulk - Clawed in the face by bird talons. #Random's Sweater - Squeezed to death. #Copy Rat - Skinned alive. #Door-to-Dorror - Head blown up by grenade. #True Hen-acity - Head is crushed. #Insert Coin - Head crushed by a claw machine's claw. #Race Yourself - Crushed between two cars. #Unfair Funfair - Head cracks open. #Computer Crisis - Ran over by Gutsy. #Cheat Codes - Blasted into the sky. #Leaf Us Be - Eaten from the inside. #Sit Still, Feel Pity - Murdered by a piranha. #Good Rebels - Squeezed into the knothole of a tree. #Fold It Right There - Flattened by steamroller. #Sphere to Stay - Head shattered to pieces. #Socio-Bath - Crushed by a waterheater. #Napkin A Good Time - Body explodes when consumed by soda. #Wire Are You Doing - Electrocuted and vaporized. #Trouble with the Trolley - Crushed by a shelf. #Scrapping It Off - Crushed by a robot arm. #Bring the Mattress - Impaled by multiple springs. #Can't Unseen It - Died when fell into the hole. #Ice Cream, Ice Scheme - Head Crushed by an Ice Cream Machine. #Makes Scents to Me - Burns to death. #What's Going Down - Crushed by a bag of coins. Additional #Technical Difficulties (game): Killed by player as the final boss. Kill count *Toothy - 1 ("Justin Beaver") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Justin Beaver") *Others - 1 (Justin Bebier in "Justin Beaver") Trivia *He is based off of Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Both characters have a habit of scamming people. *He regularly digs through dumpsters for things to sell or build. *Swindler is the third rat in the series. The first being The Rat and the second being Stubbs. *He has survived all his appearance roles except True Hen-acity so far, despite his high death rate. *As of Season 79, he would wear a pale-purple shirt, a pair of shades and a red bow tie. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rodents Category:Blue Characters Category:Mice/rats Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 31 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Greedy Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters